


Mark是只小刺猬

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 動物化
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 标题:	Mark是只小刺猬原作:	TSN作者:	Rastar分级:	正文：全年龄（G）/番外Expilcit警告:	无警示内容配对:	ME注释:	童話風





	1. Chapter 1

01  
Mark是只小刺猬，他生活在森林里。

那是个巨大的森林，所有小动物都在里面和谐相处。

Mark在哈佛森林学园里学心理，虽然他也喜欢代码，代码很有趣，他可以掌握代码。

心理也很有趣，他不太懂别的动物的心理，把不懂的事物搞懂本身就是一件有趣的事情。

刺猬Mark没有很多朋友。

刺猬本身都没有很多朋友，这是种族的问题，不是Mark本身的问题，一向教导他诚实是种美德的妈妈看着被朋友围绕的Mark姐姐这样对Mark 说到。

Mark 点点头，心理学果然是门很有趣的学科。

 

02

Mark虽然没有很多朋友，但他还是有一点朋友的，像是哈士奇Dustin，狐狸Chris，还有最后也是最重要的赤鹿Eduardo 。

Mark 喜欢Wardo。

就像他喜欢代码⋯⋯不，或许比喜欢代码还多那么一点点吧？

是喜欢像太平洋的海水那么多，思念像马里亚纳海沟那么深，期待像太阳每秒核融合生成的氦原子那么多，而爱像全宇宙的夸克那么多的一点点吧！

闭嘴！脑海中的Dustin！

 

03

Mark 第一次见到Eduardo 是在一个派对上。

Mark不记得是什么派对了，总归是个无聊的派对，派对都很无聊，Mark 大概是去喝免费啤酒的吧？

Mark 撞到了Eduardo 。

然后Eduardo 的鹿角掉下来了。

所有人都吓坏了，连DJ都失手把唱片滑出去了。

所有人都怒视着Mark。

只有满头是血的Eduardo低下头问他。

你没事吧？

04  
Eduardo解释这是他的换角期，这是正常的生理现象，Mark（虽然那时候他还不知道他叫Mark）只是帮了他一把。

众人不再怒视Mark但还是劝Eduardo 赶紧去包扎。

Eduardo 欣然同意，然后带走了他换下的角和Mark 。

除了飞行器Mark 从来没有离地那么高过。

Mark坐在Eduardo 的背上抱紧他的脖子，努力不要被Eduardo 的角戳到，毕竟那角比他还要大上三倍呢！

05  
谢谢你把我拯救出那个无聊的派对，你叫什么名字啊？我是赤鹿Eduardo。

我是刺猬Mark，你要带我去哪里？

可以请你陪我回宿舍帮忙包扎吗？我的蹄子不方便。

 

好，可是你的角真的不会痛吗？

不会啊，每年都要换角的，我有好多换下来的角，你想要的话可以送你。

不用，你不喜欢派对吗？你很受欢迎，所有人都喜欢你。

可是我不喜欢他们啊，派对好无聊。

那你喜欢什么？

我喜欢你，你是我第一个刺猬朋友。 

Eduardo 停下来看着背上的Mark 。

我是你的朋友吗？Mark 有些疑惑。

你不是吗？

是，你也是我第一个赤鹿朋友。

很荣幸成为你第一个赤鹿朋友。

很荣幸成为你第一个刺猬朋友。

Eduardo 雀跃地跑在洒满月光的小路上。

06  
Wardo的宿舍是一个岩洞，其实学校宿舍大多都是岩洞或地穴，水族除外。

不过Wardo的岩洞比Mark的地穴大上许多。

洞门有挂毯，地面铺满了干稻草，里面还有暖炉，这样就不怕冬天的寒冷。

小动物地穴宿舍没有暖炉，学校怕烟把他们熏死了，虽然地里通常也没那么冷。

岩洞角落Wardo 的旧角被他拿来挂毯子。

Mark觉得它看起来很温暖。

Mark喜欢自己的地穴宿舍，它很小很合身。

就是有点冷。

Wardo让他在最里的毯子堆上下来。

这里应该是他的窝，充满了Wardo的味道。

 

07

Wardo把医药箱衔来时Mark打了哈欠。

你困了吗？

还好，只是现在很晚了。

你的宿舍远吗？要不你今天留在我这里？我有地方让你过夜的。

Wardo跪坐着同时低着头让Mark消毒包扎。

Mark没出声，他很犹豫。

才刚认识就跟人家睡好像不太好？

08

Mark答应了，谁能拒绝充满毯子温暖的窝？

没有人可以！

绝对不是因为Wardo带着期望的大眼睛。

绝对不是！

如果是那就罚他毕不了业好了！

 

09

Wardo开心的跳起舞来。

虽然在Mark眼里跟上窜下跳差不多。

觉得一个比他大那么多倍的动物可爱太奇怪了。

 

10

Wardo在自己的窝旁放了块毛毯，把新掉下的角放在上面，还在角上盖了毯子。

Mark 有了一个用鹿角和毯子搭成的新帐篷。

Mark很满意他的新窝。

他钻进新窝里，转身探出头来。

晚安，Wardo⋯⋯Mark 又打了呵欠。

你也晚安，Mark。

Wardo也躺下，他看着闭上眼睛的小刺猬，咀嚼着Wardo 这个可爱的昵称，带着微笑进入梦乡。

11  
Dustin 是Mark 的学伴。

学伴是学校配给小动物同学，好帮助他们快速的在校园中移动。

简单说，是坐骑。

 

12  
Dustin早晨去接Mark 的时候发现他不在宿舍。

这很奇怪，毕竟Mark 是只日夜颠倒，只靠红牛续命的小刺猬。

Dustin 跟着Mark的气味来到昨天的派对现场。

Dustin闻到不寻常的味道。

是血！怎么会有血？

Dustin低头嗅闻，是昨晚才出现的新鲜血液。

舔一口试试。

是鹿血！

Dustin 看着一路的血点，背上的毛都竖起来了！

Dustin 不知道该怎么办，不过幸好他认识狐狸Chris!

Chris 会知道该怎么办。

 

13  
这起突如其来的校园溅血案瞬间成为学校焦点。

Chris 通报了校方，而Dustin 招集了他所有犬类朋友。

大概有半个学校的动物都跟在他们后面。

你问不用上课吗？

老师正在跟班队伍里呢！

你问另外半个学校的动物呢？

正在昨晚派对的宿醉中呢！

 

14  
他们来到血迹终点。

是Eduardo的宿舍。

不，Eduardo 学长！Dustin 悲嚎！Eduardo 是他最喜欢的学长！

Dustin 想冲进去。

Chris 阻止了他。

校方经讨论过后决定突然拉开宿舍帘子，好杀个凶手措手不及。

在Dustin 悲惨的低鸣声中，犹如壮士断腕的校方代表走上去掀开了帘子。

Eduardo 和Mark 睡眼惺忪的望着众动物。

Emmm...早安？

Eduardo打着哈欠说到。

15

Mark很生气。

 

Dustin很无辜。

 

Chris溜走了。

 

Eduardo不太懂发生了什么，但他还是低头蹭了蹭Mark安抚他。

 

此举引发了围观的小动物们一众惊呼。

 

蹭鼻子可是很亲密的动作。

 

16

为什么好雄性不是死会就是死Gay，不然就是死会的Gay!!!!

 

From围观雌性们的心理尖叫。

 

16

Eduardo最终还是搞懂了发生了什么事。

 

不过为了他的生理现象这么大费周章真的很不好意思。

 

但这真的不能怪他。

 

都怪Mark太可爱了。

 

为了避免失去第一个刺猬朋友Eduardo当然没这样说。

 

他向学校道歉，向围观群众解释。

 

谢谢大家的关心，我们都很好。

 

什么？第一胎要生小刺猬还是小鹿……

 

当然是….不不不，我们还没发展到那种程度。

 

谢谢，今天还有课呢，请大家赶紧出发吧，迟到就不好了。

 

17

这件事情的最终结尾是…

 

Dustin失去了他身为Mark坐骑的身分。

 

现在Mark的坐骑是Eduardo。

 

真是可喜可贺!


	2. 19-38

19  
Mark偶尔会听到其他动物讨论谁是森林里最好看的。  
有动物说是狐狸Chris，他那火红的尾巴，金色的眼睛多好看啊！  
是缅因猫Tony才对，没人能逃过他帅气的笑容，爱他三千次！  
不不不，绝对是金毛Steve，凡是生命就没有不爱他柔顺的金毛和挺翘的屁股！  
Mark觉得这些家伙都大错特错！  
最好看的动物当然非Wardo莫属！  
有谁不喜欢Wardo 那雄壮威武的大角呢？还有那油光水滑的皮毛，更别提Wardo那双美丽的如同蜂蜜一般甜蜜的大眼了！  
得到答案最好的方法是提出假设并验证假设，Mark决定要验证他的假设！

20  
Facemash上线的第一晚就挤瘫痪了。  
Wardo 无疑是实至名归的第一。  
因为缅因Tony是MIT，而Steve 是波士顿大学的。

21  
Mark在学校出了名。  
不是因为他写出了Facemash。  
而是冠军Wardo的照片上有只刺猬睡在他头上。  
所有动物都注意到了。  
唯独Mark自己没有。  
嘘，别说，就让这只小刺猬以为自己是因为写出好程序出名的吧。  
22  
通常Mark享受出名。  
但不是被两只灵长类堵在教室门口的现在。  
这两只自称双胞胎的灵长类要Mark帮他们写个约X网站。  
还不打算给他钱。  
当他傻吗？  
谁还没有个学经济的男朋友了。  
23  
Wardo来了，灵掌类的屁股更鲜艳了呢！

24  
Mark拒绝坐在Wardo角上。  
就算刚才是为了他戳的也不行。  
事实上他也比较喜欢Wardo毛绒绒的脑袋。  
不过坐在角上的确比较稳。  
算了，实在太累了。  
他的爪爪是用来写代码不是用来爬鹿脖子的！

25  
Mark喜欢吃苹果。

虽然他不常吃，毕竟苹果有半个他那么大呢！

但现在不是问题了，Wardo会帮他吃掉剩下的苹果。

Wardo注意到Mark有些心不在焉。

他都快啃到他了都没有察觉。

Mark生气的推开Wardo的大鼻子。

并嫌弃的在Wardo的毛上蹭着他舔得一脸鹿口水。

26  
呜，这口水甜甜的带点苹果味。

有点好吃。

绝对不能让Wardo知道。

不然他就别想保持干燥了。

27  
你刚刚在想什么？

我在想刚刚那两只狒狒说的话。

他们是猩猩。

他们的屁股是红的，它们是狒狒。

他们的屁股是刚刚被我戳红的，他们是猩猩。

好吧，那两只猩狒……

28  
Wardo别笑了，我要被你的口水淹死了。

抱歉，猩狒，哈哈哈!

 

29  
Wardo!

好的，好的，那两只猩狒说了什么？

他们想要做一个跨种族约X网站，这根本没必要啊，发X期的时间都写在他们屁股上了，他们不需要网站。

哈哈哈……对不起，我有在听请继续。

Mark用爪爪抹掉Wardo笑得太夸张的口水。

虽然没必要为了发X期建设网站，但我觉得建设一个全校Facebook这个点子步错，大家喜欢Facemash是因为上面所有的动物都是他们认识并且熟悉的。

Wardo点头，不忍心告诉Mark至少有一半的人是为了看刺猬在鹿角上的奇观才拼命刷Facemash的。

我想做个网站让所有人上传他们自己的数据，就像网上名片。

不……更具体点是网上ID，一个你只要知道名字就可以知道他们一切的地方，Mark激动地挥舞着他的小爪爪。

Wardo停下笑容思考Mark所说的。

Mark的眼里有光。

他是真的很认真的在思考这件事。

Wardo在他的眼中看到未来。

他相信他能改变世界。

30  
即便能够改变世界晚餐还是要吃的。

Wardo监督Mark把他该吃的分量吃完。

还有睡觉，小动物是不该熬夜的。

31  
Mark不满的在窝里滚来滚去。

Wardo心满意足地看着Mark滚来滚去。

Mark碎碎念着他还未成形的宝贝网站。

我们的股权三七开，你负责所有关于钱的，我们先各出资一千……

好好好，亲爱的，我们该睡觉了。

我还想要Dustin和Chris来帮忙!我还要买服务器和小动物的脑机贴片。

你想买什么都可以，宝贝躺好好吗？

我一定要买脑机贴片，用爪子打字太累了，你的太大了我用不了。

什么太大？我们没……喔，当然，你当然可以买。

奇怪了，春天还没到啊？

 

32  
Wardo早就想给Mark买脑机贴片。

但是想想小刺猬用小爪爪打小键盘的样子。

全都怪Mark太可爱了。

33

Wardo叼了毯子在Mark身上盖下。

Mark终于安静下来从毯子里钻出头来。

晚安，Wardo。

Mark用鼻子蹭了蹭Wardo的鼻子。

晚安，Mark。

晚安，我的爱。

34  
Wardo最后还是给Mark买了脑机贴片。

同时把附赠的娱乐用品踢到角落去。

怎么会是一大一小呢？

真不知道卖家在想什么？

35  
有了脑机贴片的Mark有如神助！

他在一周内就把网站雏形搞定了！而且还保持了规律作息！

而Dustin 还在学C++

可是他是用PHP写的The facebook 啊！

36  
Wardo给了他大型动物兄弟会的Email名单。

尽管Mark不想承认，但他们就是学校的顶层。

以往他们看不见他。

但现在就让他借力飞得更高吧！

37  
Mark和Wardo 在听树懒Bill的演讲。

Wardo觉得自己应该好好听首富的演讲。

不过太多技术了，他只能保证自己不低头让Mark 从他头上滑下去。

树懒Bill真有一套。

Wardo心想。

不过也许该归功于他IBM高管的妈。

38  
演讲结束后他们被叫住。

Wardo 正要回拒可能的派对或聚会邀请。

他们却自顾自的对他的头上说起了话。

你做的facebook 实在太酷了！

对啊对啊！我不停的刷新只为了看我的朋友有没有留言。

Wardo 没有说话，但却低下头让Mark 面对他的粉丝。

Mark 第一次觉得被看到。

他不再是那个鹿角上的小可爱了。

他就只是Mark ！

 

+++

+++  
写到正式剧情就忍不住话多

母猩猩的红屁股是发X，也是融入新族群的通行证就是了。

达达学错程序语言是真达的梗，不过我不记得是哪种了，以后翻到数据再改。

花朵当然是大型动物，成年赤鹿可以长到200～300kg，算上角比成年人都高（不过这个世界没有人类）

马总的种族大多是200～600g，他们俩就不是同个数量级的。

比尔老先生的妈真的是IBM高管，而且他的第一单生意是他母亲拉的订单，他确实有才华，但不能否认环境的助力。


	3. 39-50

39  
身为一只百灵鸟Sean天生热爱音乐！

这也是Sean之所以创造音乐网站Napstar的原因！

音乐不应该被限制在那些大公司手里。

音乐应该是所有动物的共同财产。

然而并不是所有动物都和他有相同视角。

当然不是所有动物都会飞是一个因素。

但更多的是各种利益纠葛。

Sean被迫离开他一手创办的公司。

Sean离开了曾经一起打拼最后却去履行布谷鸟行为模式的Fanning。

Sean现在很自由。

鸟类永远都很自由。

40  
Sean从他的麻雀饭友那听说了一个网站。

一个火遍波士顿校园的网站。

叫The facebook。

音节太多了不好听。

应该直接叫Facebook就好。

Sean决定去告诉创办者。

41  
Sean直接飞到了硅谷。

他的另一个麻雀饭友住在这里。

也许她可以告诉Sean，那些家伙住哪。

42  
Sean看到对面别墅的泳池里有只鹿在和狗玩水。

喔，还有只小刺猬在气垫上晒太阳。

等等，这个组成有点眼熟。

43  
不管是不是Sean决定去看看。

喔，他们进屋了。

碰！

到底是谁发明玻璃的！

44  
所有动物都听到巨大的声响。

他们都在看地上那只五颜六色的鸟。

在泳池里的Dustin也急忙上来凑热闹。

本能让他甩干了自己。

那只鸟也醒了。

 

45  
不，Mark我必须提醒你鸟类并没有肛门括约肌的这个事实。

哦，这的确是个麻烦。

是的，除非他包尿布不然别想站到我头上。

Sean听到头顶上传来的对话。

你们看他快醒了! Dustin凑近闻了闻这个小东西。

Sean刚睁眼就被近在呎尺的巨大犬齿吓昏了过去。

不，Dustin，我想他又被你吓昏了。

Mark坐在Wardo头上边舔着迷你棒冰边说。

46  
Sean再次醒来的时候周围的小动物们都在网络上联机中。

离他最近的是那只把他吓晕的哈士奇。

然而最先发现他醒的是刺猬Mark。

因为他正把脑机贴片拿下来准备休息。

Sean所谓的休息是指从冰箱拿罐红牛外加红蜡糖准备补充糖分再战。

Mark也给他倒了一杯红牛。

还拿了一盘小蟋蟀。

Sean泪汪汪的看着面前的红牛和蟋蟀。

Sean被这顿大餐给感动了。

47  
我记得你们不是还有头鹿？

Sean吃饱喝足后第一句问。

Wardo回纽约弄他的实习了。

什么？他居然没有留下来跟你们一起工作吗？

他有工作啊？

他的工作是什么？

给钱、干我，中间你要加&或是/都可以。

Mark一脸”关爱白痴”的表情看着被吓得呛到的Sean。

48  
所以你是来做什么的？

The facebook音节太多了，不好听，你应该改的简洁点。

事实上我们正在改版面了，因为动物们确实只喜欢说Facebook me.

你还有别的事吗？

我想要加入你们。Sean真诚地望着Mark。

Mark皱了皱鼻子有点苦恼的样子。

Dustin!

49  
什么事?

被从网络世界唤醒的Dustin哒哒哒地跑了过来。

Sean看着这只蠢萌蠢萌大狗，他好像也没那么可怕吗？

你没有昏倒？

那是他太靠近我才吓昏的，换你睡醒时被巨大的犬齿垄罩试试!

Sean愤怒的叫。

50  
百灵鸟真不适合生气，Mark心想。

因为就连生气的叫嚣都像是在唱歌。

你录取了。

咳咳咳….你都没问我是谁？

Mark又用关爱笨蛋的眼神看着被自己口水呛到的Sean。

Sean Parker，前Napster老板，被杜鹃Shawn踹出自己的窝，还有什么要补充的吗？

没有，很好，就这样，请问我该先做什么呢？

为了避免重提更多黑历史Sean无比乖巧。

+++  
布谷鸟就是大杜鹃 （學名：Cuculus canorus），就是常看到把刚出生就把别的鸟蛋推下去那个物种，习性上没有固定对象。

真Sean住硅谷女友家时恰巧对面就是当时FB的宿舍XDDD(电影里带泳池那套

鸟的眼睛看不清玻璃，常常有鸟撞到玻璃窗而死。

刺猬杂食也吃蟋蟀，鸟类吃虫很正常，这个世界虫类没有智慧，是主要的肉类蛋白来源。红牛蟋蟀类似于有棉花糖的巧克力饮料。

“干我”开车的通用说法，因为”被我干”这个词没有干我那么简洁，英文中也没有办法简洁的(两个字)表示被我干的意思吧？而且说到底，他们也只能脑交就是了。

话说要不要把Sean和Dustin拉郎呢？


	4. 【原创】【ME】番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作：TSN  
> 作者：Rastar  
> 配对：ME  
> 警告：小动物车，时间在5X之间，有剧情连动。  
> 提要：马总花朵的动物车，马总在等花朵上线时在想他们第一次的事

Mark看着Eduardo想事情，更准确地说他看着Wardo的虚拟成像在发呆，Wardo回纽约去了，他们约好了今天上线见面，已经过了他们约定好的时间了，往常总是最准时的Wardo却依旧未见踪影，Mark索性打开Wardo的FB界面看看。

Mark看着Wardo健壮的鹿身停下思考把自己身体也调大，直到他能够和Wardo的影像平视才停下，他很少用这个角度观察Wardo，原来从Wardo的视角看出去是这个样子的吗？Mark看着Wardo头上的自己，真的是有够迷你的。

网络真的带给不同动物们近乎平等的地位，在网络里他可以保留他原本刺猬的身体，也可以随心所欲的转变成不同的动物，网络让他可以做到他祖辈都不敢妄想的事：和那些大型动物平起平坐，甚至他还能够靠着自己的努力赢得比那些大型动物更多的资源。

Mark看着眼前Wardo的影像，想着FB还有哪里能修改得更好，他注意到Wardo签名栏里面更新了一些东西，他加了几句对某部电影的感想，那部电影是Mark和他一起看的，他印象中是讲亚马逊的蝴蝶挥挥翅膀就能改变过去的事，他记得不是很清楚，毕竟看电影的时候大概有八成的时间都窝在Wardo身上睡觉。

Wardo是不是改过影评啊？他怎么记得Wardo当初的评价不是刺猬好可爱，那部电影有出现刺猬吗？或许他们需要一个历程记录的功能，好让人知道他人之前的想法，等等，应该不是历程记录，如果一只动物的一辈子可以看做一条完整的时间线的话，这只动物在不同时间的想法都可以作为其他动物了解的途径。

或许这些想法应该被保留下来，而不是被覆盖过去，看一只动物的发言来观察他有什么样的性格也是很有用的，这种无意识的近乎碎碎念的东西比有意识编排过的自我介绍更能看出一只动物真正的性格。他应该加个河道，或着说信息的河道，信息流涂鸦墙之类的东西，Mark想。

当Mark意识到自己已经在改进这部分的代码的时候，距离约定好的时间已经过去一小时了，Wardo从来都没有让他等这么久过，在学校时向来是Wardo在等他，在纽约的实习应该很忙吧？Mark很想念他们两天天腻在一起的日子。

Wardo没课的时候他会去Mark的课上旁听，即便那些心理学或是程序语言会让他昏昏欲睡，就算Wardo自己有课，他也会在下课后的五分钟内来接他，他们到底多久没见了？他们上次见面是什么时候来着？

Mark想窝在Wardo身上睡觉，没有闻着Wardo的味道入眠让他都睡不好了，Mark回想起Wardo寝室那温暖的炉火，他最喜欢的事是当他醒来的时候Wardo在旁边看书，火光照耀着Wardo的脸，鼻梁上的眼镜让他看起来更有书卷气，他看到Mark醒来便会过来蹭蹭他，然后那副眼镜就会砸到Mark头上。

最后那天是怎么度过的呢？Mark回想着，好像是Wardo舔了舔他的额头，他印象中那天是初春，啊，春天，万恶的春天，所有生物都在躁动的春天，即便外头还在下雪，淡绿色的新芽已经在枝头萌发，夜晚也时不时传来其他情侣的声音。

他们不是第一对异种族情侣，市面上早就有为了异种族情侣所打造的商品，就像Wardo之前买的那种，是的，他看到订单了，和他的脑机贴片一起买的那个，价钱还不便宜，一组两个跟他的脑机贴片价钱差不多。

Mark把那玩意从Wardo藏起来的角落顶了出来，看到Wardo害羞的表情就十分值得，Wardo从来不避讳表现他对Mark的爱意，但却会为了情事而感到害羞，他们是公开的情侣啊？对深爱的动物有欲望这件事情有什么好害羞的？

Wardo自己接过了道具自己装上，那是个像贴片一样的东西，Mark看网上的数据说只要把它贴在生殖器和排泄口就能够使用，情侣之间是设定好一对的，之后只要清水洗过就能继续使用。

Mark也装上他的那片，一种温暖柔和的触感包裹着他，这比之前每次发情期的布娃娃舒服多了，Wardo趴伏下来与Mark对视着，他感觉到后穴有东西在试探，他这是开到什么模式了？他印象中有三种模式？

Mark尝试性的向前移胯，Wardo瞪大了眼睛发出一声惊呼，他真的感觉到Mark藉由那东西在操他，虽然道具是他准备的，但是他真的觉得交往才一个多月这样进度有点太快了，这或许是群居动物和独居动物观念上的区别吧。

Mark望进Wardo那双湿漉漉的大眼中，虽然有些对陌生事物的害怕，但更多的是对他的爱意，Mark控制不住自己又动几下下身，他想要看到更多不一样的Wardo，只会在他面前展现如此风情的Wardo。

Wardo不自觉的抬起尾巴翘高臀部好让身后的器具更深入他的身体，Mark看不到Wardo的动作，但他可以感觉到贴片仿真出的通道在迎合他，Mark看着Wardo，确认他真的适应后才开始快速动作。

Wardo觉得很要命，那道具顶到他体内的某一点让他除了阴茎以外的地方浑身发软，而Mark的动作又让它多次戳到那个点上，Wardo觉得很热，这和他以往的发情期都不一样，至少他以前从来没有这样头脑发晕，这对他是种太过陌生的快感，Wardo也说不清楚是想要更多还是想要Mark停下。在他还没反应过来时他就射了，贴片的前端很好的接住了他的精液，至少他不用麻烦的舔肚子上被弄脏的毛，这点倒是很好，Wardo晕呼呼地想。

 

 

+++  
其实我不确定最初版的FB有没有签名栏，不过这里用的是最初FB没有讯息流的时候有人常常换头像来晒照片的梗。

历程记录现在的FB是有的。

现实中信息流不是马总的想法，是FB员工Ruchi Sanghvi的。

真花看书时有戴眼睛，估计有200-300的近视吧，有他在学校时期戴眼镜的照片XDDD

贴片的设定是从非天夜翔的星辰骑士中来的，不过只有这个道具的设定是从那来，其他都不是，毕竟刺猬马的这个世界根本没有人类XDDDDDDDD

 


	5. Chapter 5

51

Wardo不在的第一天，想牠。

Wardo不在的第二天，想牠。

Wardo不在的第三天，想牠。

嘿，Mark，Wardo才离开三小时！

闭嘴！脑海中的Dustin。

52  
Wardo错过了啤酒桶。

Wardo错过了烤肉派对。

Wardo错过了半夜的通霄更新。

Wardo错过了那么多……不，Wardo不会喜欢通宵更新这回事，不能告诉牠。

嘿，Mark，Wardo说牠赶不回来参加投资人会议。

闭嘴！脑海中的……

脑海中的啥？Dustin歪头看向宿醉状的Mark。

不，没事，我知道了，我和Sean去就行，但Wardo怎么不打给我？

牠打了，但是你拒接牠的电话，虚空间也没上线，牠要我问你是不是还在生气？你们吵架了？

Make用牠被酒精侵蚀的小脑袋瓜努力回想上次见面的情形。

牠们昨天约在虚空间见，Wardo迟到了好几个小时，Wardo刚上线就被带到Mark制造的数据溢出中，之后还好好来了一场，再之后……再之后Wardo什么呢？

Mark用小爪爪拍了拍自己的额头。

53

牠不记得Wardo说了什么，牠只记得牠很生气。

所以牠封锁了Wardo。

所以牠召开Party。

所以牠喝酒。

牠宿醉了。

牠什么也记不起来。

既然牠什么都记不起来那就是不重要的事吧。

54  
Mark解除封锁了Wardo。

一解除就立刻接到了Wardo打来的电话。

Mark我很抱歉，我不是故意那样说的。

没关系，我原谅你。Mark说，虽然他一点都没印象Wardo说了什么。

你最好了，我爱你，Mark！

我也爱你。

喔！小甜心，我真想立刻飞到加州亲你一口。

我也希望你在这。

你知道我走不开的，明天开完会再跟我说说情况？

你真的应该在这里。

喔，天啊！都这个时间点了，我必须去上班了，Mark我爱你！

我…..

Mark还没说完Wardo就切断了联系。

我爱你，Wardo，我希望你在这里，Mark在心中补完。

55

Mark窝在一个大碗里等待鳄龟Peter叫牠们进办公室。

Sean站在牠的碗沿。

Mark必须随时调整牠和Sean之间的位置，不然落水的绝对是牠。

谢天谢地Peter终于叫牠们了。

Sean飞走，Mark立刻滚到碗中央。

Peter的鲑鱼秘书顶着Mark的碗到Peter办公室。

56  
Peter看起来不像其它鳄龟那么凶悍。

虽然Mark也没见过多少只鳄龟。

牠显然已经看过牠们拟定的投资意向书。

牠很满意。

57

牠说只有一个问题。

你们的CFO在哪呢？


	6. Chapter 6

58

Mark是只诚实的小刺猬，他说了纽约，说了实习。

并同时强调了Wardo对FB的经济支持。

鳄龟Peter点点头，表示牠知道了，但要牠们好好想想。

初创公司的变化非常快。

牠们真的需要一个没法跟上变化的CFO吗？

59

Mark不说话。

Mark不想说话。

Mark不知道该说些什么。

更准确地说Mark其实知道该说什么但牠并不想这样说。

Sean有些焦虑的飞到Peter的龟壳上和牠窃窃私语。

60

Sean又飞回了Mark的碗沿。

Mark没有动，碗很稳固，没有要翻倒的迹象。

或许一切都像这个碗，只是牠自作多情。

Mark不禁想到。

不然牠怎么不愿意来这里？

61

鳄龟Peter点点头，最后说牠对FB印象很好，很感兴趣。

Mark重新燃起希望的抬起头望向鳄龟Peter。

但核心高管团队心不齐这点很让我担心，我觉得我还是有必要再多了解你们一点，下周我们再约个时间详谈？

62

不算希望，但至少不是绝望。Sean事后总结这次会面。

Mark别难过了，我们可以再找其他投资者。Dustin安慰到。

这是唯一一家叫我们过去面试的VC(创投)。Mark说。

我们应该叫Wardo过来，请个几天假对牠的实习应该没有影响吧？

我去问问。

63  
嘿，Mark会议还好吗？

还好，你能不能过来，投资方想要见你。

我得再问问，明天跟你说。

好吧。

对了，我这边有个广告商对在FB上投放广告有兴趣，牠想跟你们当面谈谈，你们方便过来吗？

Wardo我们谈过广告这事了。

我知道，但是新增投资方会稀释股权，Peter要多少？10万5%？你现在的持股多少？还有过半吧？但这才第一轮，更何况之后初始员工的期权。

这是必经的路。

金融学有个融资顺序理论，内部融资最高，债权融资次之，最差的才是外部的股权融资。

我们需要这笔钱。

如果FB可以营利那我们就不用一定要拿Peter的钱，或是我可以再拿钱出来投资FB，我只要你保有控制权。

我需要再想想。

你再想想，或是跟Sean讨论一下也行，牠之前的经验应该派得上用场，那你们明天还是先过来跟广告商谈谈？

嗯。

那我先帮你订机票，Sean来吗？

牠也去。

好，我明天去接你们。

好，明天见。

明天见，爱你！

 

64  
Mark挂断了电话。

牠感觉好累。

和Wardo说话比和Peter还累。

牠向Dustin和Sean宣布了明天要去纽约见广告商的事。

然后宣布牠累了，牠需要睡觉。

也许睡醒一切都会好转也说不定。

 

+++  
融资顺序理论：内部>(外部)债权>(外部)股权，是金融学的经典理论。

内部融资：企业通过自身经济活动获得资金，并将其用来满足资金需要的方式。包含1.企业留存收益 2.折旧基金3.企业主，合伙人，内部职工，与企业有关人员借款。

外部融资：企业向外部其它经济主体筹集资金。包含1.贷款融资2.债权融资3.股票融资4.融资租赁。

贷款融资：FB这种轻资产的网络企业没法用(没有东西可以拿到银行贷)。

债权融资：发债，通常是拿什么未来几年的营收做担保然后发行公司债，这种小企业的公司债可能没人买(因为对小企业的未来没有信心)

股票融资：就是Peter这种拿钱直接换股权，不过我没查Peter当初给了多少啦，10万5%是目前天使投/创投/VC的标准。

其实花朵目前做的不算什么错啦，只是创投圈的逻辑和实业圈的逻辑不一样吧。

还有，明天放大招XDDDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

65

房地产广告商是叫Donald的金毛鸭子。

怎么会有人在以学生为主的网站上面放房地产广告？

Mark无比困惑，Sean也是。

Wardo超级尴尬，牠们明明说好了是鸡尾酒课程，这跟说好的不一样。

66

会议可想而知不欢而散。

虽然地产广告商大喊着你被开除了把牠们赶出办公室好像比不欢严重很多。

这完全不能怪Mark。

那只唐老鸭的嘎嘎叫把睡眠不足的Mark吵醒了又不是Mark的错。

67

Wardo把牠们带到了纽约的公寓。

然后跟牠们道歉说牠今天是偷溜出来的要回去实习地打卡，牠等下就回来。

牠们可以点外卖或是等牠回来再出去吃。

Mark和Sean都表示等牠回来牠们一起出去用餐。

Wardo离开后牠们联网回FB看看情况。

没有什么大问题，顺便敲定了一些下次更新的细节。

当牠们下线时，已经过去了3小时。

这绝对不是正常打卡下班需要花的时间。

Sean对脸色难看的Mark说。

68

Mark打给Wardo，电话很快的被接起。

但说话的动物却不是Wardo。

是一只雌性豹子的声音。

信号截取？不像，通常截取有去不掉杂声，应该是信号授权。

为什么Wardo要把牠的电话授权给别人接？

喂？是谁？雌性豹子说。

我是Mark，我要找Wardo，麻烦把电话切回去给牠。

啊！你就是那只Eduardo常常提的小刺猬，Mark是吗？Eduardo牠喝醉了，要不你过来？我们在酒吧，我把地址传给你。

好，我等下过去。

69

Sean有点害怕的看着一脸想要杀鹿的Mark。

担心的飞在Mark身边。

还好吗？牠出事了吗？

没事，但听起来的喝醉了，我去接牠。

Sean没有吐槽由一只小刺猬去接体积是牠几百倍大赤鹿的不合理性。

Mark的脸色已经够糟了，不需要牠多添一根稻草。

Mark没有管远远跟在后面天上的Sean。

牠来到收到的酒吧地址，是家大动物专属酒吧。

牠一点都不意外。

正门想当然的进不去。

牠绕到酒吧后面的巷子，昏暗的巷子有着员工出入口。

没有任何动物看到牠进门。

70

放着动感音乐的酒吧很吵，里面挤满了各式各样的动物。

但这对嗅觉灵敏的Mark来说不是问题。

牠很快的来到Wardo那桌。

显然是喝醉了的Wardo半躺在沙发上正伸长了脖子要去喝桌上的酒。

啊，Mark你来了！嘿，大伙们这是我男朋友Mark！Wardo对着桌旁的其它动物介绍。

哇喔！这就是Mark吗？长的好可爱啊！小可爱你好啊！一头灰色犀牛说。

你真是太可爱了，我可以摸摸你吗？旁边的棕熊说。

天啊！我一直梦想养只可爱的刺猬，你还有别的刺猬朋友可以介绍给我吗？西班牙斗牛说。

你来了啊！我们等你好久了！那只跟Mark通过电话的雌性花豹妖娆的走过经过Mark，将尾巴上的酒盘放到桌上，跳到Wardo的身边躺下。

喝醉的Wardo乐呵的看着牠的同事们吹捧着Mark，同时翻了身把靠上来的花豹Christy挤下去。

Mark看着花豹吃鳖心情好了一点，牠不理会Wardo同事的明褒暗贬。

Wardo跟我回去。

回去，为什么要回去？ Wardo迷蒙的问。

我们回去吃晚餐，我们还要讨论FB的未来。

不要，我觉得你应该留下来。Wardo说。

为什么我要留下来。Mark有些头疼，喝醉的动物都很难缠，尤其是大动物。

你才要留下来，你干嘛要去弄那个公司，我可以养你，你只要呆在家里就好。

这才是你的真实想法吗？FB对你来说不重要吗？

一个学生用的社交网站怎么比得上摩根的实习。灰色犀牛哼了一声。

我的天啊！牠居然想工作！牠居然想自己赚钱！太可笑了！旁边的棕熊哈哈大笑。

牠应该被关到仓鼠转轮内，既能工作也能满足Eduardo的要求不要跑远，你说对不对啊？花豹Christy说。

Mark身上的刺竖立起来，牠没法克制牠的愤怒。

冷静，冷静，你在体型上一点优势都没有，这里不是你的战场。

Mark问Wardo。

Wardo你要现在跟我走吗？Mark真诚地望向从刚才就一言不发的Wardo。

拜托，选我吧，选我，我们还能一起走下去。

不，你先走吧，Mark。

71

Mark在酒吧门口站了好一会了。

门口的猩猩门僮看牠没有要进去的意思也没有阻拦牠。

反正牠在那里占不了多少空间。

牠大概是要躲雨的？毕竟乌云越来越厚了。

72

Mark等了半小时，Wardo没有要出来的迹象。

Mark走出酒吧门口的雨棚，豆大的雨滴打落在牠身上。

牠不喜欢水，所有刺猬都不喜欢水。

Mark没有搭出租车，也没有走在小动物专用的地下街上。

跟大动物比起来牠们真的比较低等吗？

走斑马线时Mark差点被一只大象不小心踩到。

没有去听那只大象要牠去走专用道的骂骂咧咧，Mark径自离开。

因为是弱者所以需要被保护。

被保护的所以就什么都不能做吗？

Mark突然想起Wardo在虚空间说的话。

不，他从来没有忘记。

他只是不愿意想起来。

 

73  
FB失败也无所谓，我只要你好好的。

FB失败也无所谓。

在Wardo的眼中FB失败也没关系吗？

FB不会失败的。

牠不会失败的。

74  
Mark抬头看向停在交通号志上的Sean。

我们接受Peter的投资。

Mark说。

 

+++  
唐老鸭暗示的非常明显了XDDDDDD

花朵没渣啦XDDD克里斯廷娜可以接他的电话是因为他们是职位代理，在同组工作内容重迭，克是花的追求者，不过花不喜欢她，下章花朵角度会详细写。

 

私设  
因为这个世界大多的动物都没有灵活的手，所以讲电话是用类似脑机贴片的装置直接连到脑内，但是这个不会像脑机贴片把意识带到虚空间，不过这个装置我还没想好叫啥，或是把它当脑机贴片的附加功能也可以。

信号截取：类似电话窃听，把别人的电话直接切到自己的意识中，不合法XD  
信号授权：指定其它动物为接听者，要由授权人亲自设定。


	8. Chapter 8

75

Mark回到Wardo的宿舍，洗漱过后便开始思索解决办法。

牠需要法律援助。

至少有点Wardo还说的不错。

Sean的经验的确派得上用场。

76

Wardo回到公寓时已经是深夜。

牠的开门声吵醒了睡在客厅垫子上的Mark。

嘿，Mark。

Wardo在沙发边躺下，把头放到Mark的垫子旁。

嘿，Wardo。

Mark迷迷蒙蒙的说。

我很抱歉。

Wardo看向Mark又很快移开眼神。

那些话不是你说的。

但我没有阻止，牠们是我的上级和同僚，你能理解我对吗？你会原谅我吧？

我困了，Wardo。

嗯，睡吧，我爱你，Mark。

晚安，Wardo。

我不会原谅你。Mark想。

77

Wardo你的闹钟在响。

什么？喔，天啊！我今天还得去上班。

Wardo忍着宿醉的不适站起。

你还好吗？Mark问。

还行，你们今天回去吗？如果不回去等我下班我们聊聊？

Wardo我们决定接受鳄龟Peter的协议。

你们真的确定？我可以借钱给FB的，这还在我的能力范围内。

不，Wardo，公司到一定的阶段势必要接受新的投资方，还有我希望你将你的股份投票权授权给我，这样我可以更灵活的运用。

我不知道，Mark，这很突然，我得想想。

你不信任我吗？Wardo？还是你认为我只适合在仓鼠笼里度过一生？

不不不，我当然信任你，但这真的很突然。

既然你信任我为何不授权给我呢？你的和我的有什么不同吗？

好吧，今天签吗？

现在签吧，契约都是从契约中心下载来的，细节没有改动，你可以看一下数据有没有填错的地方。

Mark调出契约内容放大投射到地面上。

没有问题的话就做脑电波签证吧。Mark说。

Wardo仔细看了看，和平常的授权书模板并无不同，牠看着Mark认真的眼神，最终做了脑电波签证。

电子契约被传回契约中心，Wardo也收到了副本。

但为什么，牠总觉得有些心神不宁呢？

+++

私设  
契约中心：所有电子契约的贮存地点，中立第三方机构，有常用契约模板。  
电子契约：完全字面上的意义，全部电子化的契约。  
脑电波签证：因为有些动物没法拿笔，没有手印脚印，收集了签约动物的脑电波后做为亲笔签名和本人认证的存在，如果在特殊情况脑电波改变可能造成影响。

那个契约中心有点想用区块链不过这样会把世界观弄得太复杂，所以还是来个中心化机构吧。


	9. Chapter 9

78

Wardo送牠们上了出租车，自己则回去上班。

牠并不打算原谅牠的同事们，但总归还是要继续相处一个月。

牠得在这一个月好好收集证据。

牠本来想当没看见。

但是这群当实习生是蠢蛋的人手段也不怎么高明。

牠们既然得罪了牠还污辱了牠的宝贝。

那就没有手下留情的必要。

 

79

嗨，Eduardo你今天还是这么迷人，或许我该叫你Wardo？

Christy甩着牠的大尾把擦过Wardo鼻尖。

Lee女士，我想工作场合我们还是要保持专业的态度。

好吧，既然你这么说了Saverin先生，下班后一起喝一杯？

Lee女士，上班时间请别讨论下班后的话题。

不理会Christy，Wardo走回牠的工位，突然想起什么似的补充到。

还有，我想我已经足够熟悉所有流程，那么我对妳的信号授权也就取消了，这也不会再麻烦妳了。

不麻烦的，我永远乐意帮忙。

谢谢Lee女士，那现在请你帮我个忙回到你的工位上好吗？

我需要安静的环境，谢谢。

80

啧，Christy讨厌猎物逃走的感觉。

草食动物就算再大只也是草食动物。

逃不出肉食者的掌心的。

看来要采取点非常规手段了。

+++

很短的过度章，主要是昨天的大招把大纲存稿全用光了，新的大纲还没整理好XDDD


	10. 81-86

81  
Christy待在FB对面的咖啡店一个下午了。

咖啡店的电视正在播报紧急新闻。

她在等Eduardo出现。

她早就从Eduardo那里知道今天FB会有百万会员的派对。

Eduardo那腼腆的小鹿肯定是害羞了，居然忘记邀请她。

还把她屏蔽了，这真不好。

不过这难不倒她Christy，看啊，她这个女朋友多体贴，居然自己来了。

Eduardo看到她一定会很高兴的。

「紧急新闻，据传通缉犯花豹Christy已经来到硅谷地区，原为经济犯的她在被通缉后已经犯下多起伤害小型动物案件，如有此豹的行踪，请市民第一时间播打以下专线⋯⋯」

 

82  
Eduardo正从机场赶往FB。

这几个月发生了很多事。

要属最遗憾的是他离开FB的CFO这个职位。

但开学后他真的忙不过来，而他也不想跟Mark一样休学。

不得不说Mark的勇气真的令他钦佩。

而最爽快的事莫过于把羞辱Mark的前同事们送进看守所。

真当实习生是白痴什么都不懂呢？

明恍恍的内幕交易不要太嚣张。

不过可惜他最讨厌的花豹Christy失踪了。

那个疯子老是对外宣称她是他的女朋友未婚妻。

天晓得他对雌性根本没兴趣好吗！

希望Christy这个通缉犯赶紧被补入狱。

83  
Eduardo付了钱走下出租车。

Christy紧盯这着Eduardo的身影，悄然尾随其后。

花豹一向擅长追踪猎物。

Eduardo你休想逃出我的手掌心。

84  
Mark时不时望向门口。

他不知道Wardo今天会不会来。

就像他还在犹豫到底要不要稀释Wardo的股权。

虽然已经拔掉了Wardo的CFO职位。

他没有忘记纽约大雨打在身上有多痛。

但面对这个会朝他温暖微笑的Wardo。

Mark还是犹豫了。

要不，看看今天的情况再决定？

85  
Wardo进到办公室时安静了一瞬间，随即大家又不自然地喧哗起来。

Wardo没把这不寻常的举动放在心上，毕竟这是他离职后第一次出现在公司。

他走到趴在软垫上的Mark身边，用鼻头轻轻磨蹭Mark的脸，Mark还带着脑机贴片，但凭本能的回蹭。

Wardo在Mark卧下，头靠在软垫上，深吸了一口气，红牛、红蜡糖还有点水果啤酒，Mark的味道让他感觉一切都值得。

Wardo打了个哈欠，最近他忙着整理数据太累了，闻到安心的味道让他有点想睡。

Wardo 的动静让垫子震动了一下，也让沈浸在网络中的Mark回过神来，他退出网络，拿下脑机贴片和Wardo 打了招呼。

Hi, Wardo.

Hi, Mark.

Wardo主动用鼻头碰了碰Mark的鼻头，牠喜欢亲吻Mark的感觉，即便Mark身上都是刺，牠依然能触碰牠最柔软的地方。

87

诡异的安静让牠们回过神来。

所有动物都看向门口，一只花豹踩着牠认为最妖娆的姿势走过来，然而紊乱的毛发，疲惫且疯狂的眼神显示出了牠的不怀好意。

立刻报警！Wardo第一时间把Mark藏到背后同时喊到。

已经报了。花栗鼠前台以细的声音尖叫到。

Wardo你看到我居然想报警，我对你真的很失望，我以为已我们的关系可以不用这样做的。Christy踩着派对音乐的节拍想前进，彷佛牠才是派对的主人。

不要再靠近了，我不想伤害任何动物。面对靠近的Christy，Wardo低下头露出了巨角，虽然平时只是Mark的座椅，但不能否认巨角是一件强而有力的杀伤性武器。

是牠吧？是牠夺窜你这么做的吧？这刺猬有什么好？你真的想要我们婚后可以去领养一堆啊，为什么非要牠不可呢？

这是我们之间的事不要牵扯到Mark，我从未跟你交往，更遑论结婚，请不要污蔑我，谢谢。


	11. 88-90

88

我看你是被这小东西灌迷汤迷傻了，跟他在一起有什么前途。

我不懂你为何那么关心我的未来，我的一切与你无关。

看来不解决掉他你是不会醒悟的，我们才是一对的，我们那么合适，只要没有这刺猬你就会跟我在一起了！Christy瞪大着眼更显得疯狂，牠低下身做出起跑的动作。

你到底有什么毛病！！！离我的Mark远点！！！Wardo吼到。

你闪开，Wardo我不想伤害你。Christy朝着Mark的方向冲过去。

Wardo自然不会让开，虽然他从来没有伤害过其他动物，但牠不介意为保护重要的动物破戒。

已经陷入疯狂的Christy在朝Mark的飞扑中被Wardo的角顶中腹部，Christy被撞飞到一旁的电视墙上，屏幕上正好播着会员数破百万的烟火特效，而Christy撞破的电视也窜出火苗冒起了烟。  
侦烟感知器很快发挥作用，天花板上的自动洒水系统开始工作，所有动物都成了落汤鸡。  
89   
碎掉的电视玻璃喷射划破了装饰的气球，破掉的气球彷佛有自我意识，直直的向Mark冲来。  
即便Mark竖起背上的刺，还是无法卸下气球的冲力，被气球推进了靠垫旁的鸡尾酒盆里。  
Mark用小小的四肢打水，拨了半天才到岸......盆边，到底是谁拿这么大盆的，被牠知道了要扣薪水！  
Wardo虽然爱死了Mark划水的可爱模样，但还是伸出蹄子让Mark抓扶，把Mark被救到旁边的垫子上。

90

一如所有的动作电影，波丽士总是在最后才登场。

Christy被带走送医，确定没事后会送看守所，短时间内是没办法再出来霍霍小动物们了。

虽然威胁解除，但Mark还是很不高兴。

Wardo跟着去警局解释事情经过，在离开前牠看了不发一语的Mark一眼，Mark的表情平静无波，Wardo想说点什么，却又不知道该说什么。

Wardo突然觉得Mark距离牠很远很远。

可是牠们就站在身边而已。

有一丝惶恐从Wardo心底浮现，但愿只是牠过度紧张而已。

 

+++  
成年雄性赤鹿大概200kg，不过花朵还是亚成大概150kg左右，成年华北豹40-80kg，Christy约60kg，花朵是完全有能力一击把Christy弄飞的。  
刺猬看网上说是有的会游泳，但最好不要游，耳朵鼻子进水容易发炎，所以除非喜欢洗澡不怕水的刺猬还是不要给牠游泳了吧。


	12. 89-94

【原创】【ME】Mark是只小刺猬89

 

89

Mark看着新拟好的公司章程及股东名册陷入沉思，牠真的要这样做吗？

 

牠能想起初识时Wardo在月光下雀跃跳耀的舞步。

 

牠能想起提起那两只猩狒时Wardo开心的笑脸。

 

牠能想起Wardo在牠说FB雏型时全心相信牠会成功的眼神。

 

但牠从未忘记Wardo在纽约时让牠在在线苦等的那无数小时。

 

牠从未忘记那夜在酒吧Wardo的同伴们是如何对牠讥讽嘲笑。

 

Wardo的那句「FB失败也无所谓」更是牠心中巨大的刺，扎的牠辗转难眠。

 

牠不应该心软，牠不想心软，牠不心软。

 

是啊，牠是刺猬，浑身是刺，怎么会心软呢？

 

而那时Wardo又是如何做到冷静地叫牠离开呢？

 

说到底还是牠不在乎吧？

 

牠不在乎FB，不然怎么会说出失败也无所谓。

 

牠不在乎牠，不然怎么会说出这样的话。

 

既然牠不在乎我，为什么我要在乎牠？

 

Mark还是按下了送出键，并收到已经登记的回函。

 

那里面没有Eduardo的名字。

90

 

Christy身为一只雌性花豹是被歧视的。

 

淑女不应该比妳兄弟跑得快。

 

淑女不应该太会赚钱这样没动物喜欢。

 

淑女不应该太过性感会显得不够端庄。

 

淑女不应该太过纯真会显得不够性感。

 

淑女不应该太过愚蠢会引人发笑。

 

淑女……谁TM的要当淑女了，老娘的生命是自己的，干别的动物屁事？

 

她能够跑多快就要跑多快，她能够赚多少钱就要赚多少钱！

 

那些雄性动物无能就无能，为什么要怪到她头上？

 

她可以性感美丽，也可以清纯可爱，或是想当个纯粹的懒喵晒晒太阳也是她自己的事。

 

她想当坏动物就当坏动物，她想当好动物就当好动物。

 

为什么那些对她指三道四的动物不懂呢？

 

为什么那些那些动物要带着歧视看着她呢？

 

Christy知道什么是平等，但她从不会天真的认为她能得到它。

 

91

但上天真的仁慈了那么一次，Christy真的从其他动物身上感觉到一视同仁。

 

牠不会假绅士的为她拉开椅子又在背后嘲笑她弱小无力。

 

牠不会面前夸她美丽转过头又骂她女表子。

 

牠不会批评任何外貌不符合大众审美的动物。

 

牠是最好的学校的学生，却又没像其他动物一般眼睛长在头顶。

 

牠令Christy深深着迷，世界上怎么会有这么棒的动物呢？

 

这么棒的动物当然只有她Christy可以配得上了。

 

当然没有动物是完美的，就算Eduardo有那么一点点喜欢养宠物的小缺点也是可以容忍的。

 

92

但牠千不该万不该为了宠物而伤害女友。

 

Christy决定不当牠的女友了。

 

但这不妨碍Christy最后入侵牠的网络空间再看一眼。

 

事实证明她是对的。

 

Christy看着那封登记确认的回函副本，快乐地按下删除。

 

93

 

Wardo忙完笔录都凌晨两点了。

 

Mark一直没接牠的电话，而牠真的真的需要睡眠。

 

为了整理能完全扳倒Christy那伙动物的证据牠已经连续熬夜好几周了，过来时的飞行器上睡了一会，但那完全不够。

 

Wardo决定在警局附近随便找家旅馆先休息，明早再去找Mark。

 

94

 

第二天Wardo再见到Mark时气氛有种说不出的古怪。

 

Mark似乎觉得牠不应该出现在这里。

 

但具体到底是哪些地方古怪Wardo又说不上来。

 

Wardo看了一眼周围忙碌的动物们，牠们各司其职，只有牠格格不入。

 

回过看Mark似乎也不是很想搭理牠的样子。

 

Wardo突然觉得很累，牠做那么多到底是为了什么呢？

 

Wardo对沉浸虚空间的Mark说了再见。

 

Mark对牠摆摆手。

 

虽然依然很可爱，但Wardo却从其中感觉到了敷衍。

 

Wardo在心中叹了口气，离开FB回了学校。

+++

 

+++

突然想到一件很严重的事情，这边里很关键的那句「FB失败也无所谓。」是花朵在番外车的事后说的，正文在52有隐晦的提，但是详细描述这段的番外车没写完，所以下面简述一下整体过程。

 

番外车里面ME在在线见面，但花朵迟到两小时，开车，事后花朵为迟到道歉，但同时说了「FB失败也无所谓，我只要你好好的。」花朵的重点是后半句，但是马总的重点是前半句，导致马总下线就喝酒(52)，马总把自己灌到失忆(刻意遗忘)，但是被花朵同事奚落淋雨后(72)又重新想起来。

 

因为懒得查，所以套的是台湾的公司法，未上市公司股权转移要把公司章程和股东名册送去主管机关审查备份，不过这个各国应该大同小异就是。

 

没有要给Christy洗白的意思，她的初衷是喜欢花朵的平等对待，但是最终她用错误的方法来对待花朵，她很可怜，但她做错了。

 

在弄WP個人網誌，真的挺難搞的，等弄好再放上來


End file.
